


blunt

by saltyvenus



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Angst, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyvenus/pseuds/saltyvenus
Summary: its all sweet and nice until the downfall.





	blunt

**Author's Note:**

> okay so umm it started off fine but I feel like the ending was a bit rushed ??? idk but enjoy cause u dont see zoe/madison fanfics a lot lol

she prefers to keep herself locked away in her room rather than socialize with the other girls. zoe had nothing against them, but she enjoyed being alone. she stares out her open window, letting the chill new orleans breeze hit her. she watches the sun go down, it’s perfection. the sunsets give her good vibes, while the nights are aggressive.

her thinking is cut short when her roommate slams the door open.

“stop being so emo and come downstairs.” she groans, in her usual pissed off tone. “nan and queenie are giving me an aneurysm.”

zoe closes the window. madison’s kinda a bitch. she lashes out and insults everyone. but her hatred and anger at the world is all bottled up inside, though. her bitchy exterior is just a shield from that, and zoe’s the only one who really understands. the other girls just think she’s a rude, arrogant person with no proper feelings.

zoe understands, and the other girl hates her for it. madison doesn’t want people to understand, cause she’d much rather be misunderstood than others knowing her darkest secrets.

that’s what people don’t get, and they view her differently than zoe does. madison isn’t cruel, just simply misunderstood by people who don’t understand.

“what do you want me to do about it?” there it is, a snarky remark that starts a revolution of insults between the two teens. but surprisingly, the blonde doesn’t fire one back.

and when she doesn’t, the brunette checks over her shoulder and sees her sitting on the edge of zoe’s bed. she’s out of it for a while, staring at nothing. it’s starting to creep zoe out a bit.

the other girl thinks of something to say that’ll get a rise out of the blonde, just so she knows she’s okay.

“did my comment make you depressed or what?” she says, hoping madison will reply.

sure enough, she rolls her eyes. “shut up. i was just thinking.”

zoe doesn’t hold back. she sees an opportunity and she takes it. “a rare thing coming from you.” she says, sitting down next to her.

their insult wars are never serious, of course they don’t mean the rude things they say. it’s just a playful act, and they start whenever they feel like it. bored, angry, depressed. any mood.

zoe’s so close to madison she can smell the cheap perfume radiating off of her. however, it’s not a bad scent.

madison doesn’t reply and instead stares at the other girl. her gaze is kinda intense, zoe thinks, and she feels small under the blonde’s stare.

“you’re pretty.” she whispers, barely.

zoe’s been complemented many times before, but the words coming from madison gives it a whole new feeling.

“...thanks.” she replies. the air around the room feels so thick, and it’s suffocating zoe. she’s also embarrassed that her cheeks are heating up. it was just a complement?

madison gets up but stops in the doorway before leaving. “come downstairs.”

she nods, but is completely flustered.

* * *

it’s late evening, most people in the house are sleeping and it would be the perfect time to sneak out to a party, but zoe hates them. the smell of drunken teens, cigarettes, sex? it makes zoe’s head hurt. madison would go out, but she doesn’t like going alone, and since zoe didn’t want to come, there'd be no point.

the blonde tip-toes upstairs with a bottle of alcohol stolen from fiona’s stash. she tries not to make a sound, but she’s too excited it causes the stairs to creak obnoxiously.

finally madison’s reaches her shared room, opening the door slightly. “let’s get drunk.” she whispers to zoe, whose bed is right next to the door.

“um... i’m okay.” she replies as madison sits down on the floor.

“come on, don’t be a prude.” the blonde chuckles, popping the cap off. “sit.” she pats the space next to her.

zoe does what she says, but reluctantly. she takes the alcohol from madison’s hand and takes a small sip. her face scrunches up from the strong taste, she feels like throwing up. zoe’s not the one to hold up very well with alcohol.

“ew, is this vodka?” she asked, turning the bottle around to see the tag.

“not to your liking, princess?” madison teases, snatching the bottle and taking a huge swing.

zoe watches in awe as she still manages to stay sober. she knows the other girl isn’t drunk, she could hold her alcohol pretty well, but after a while, her actions start to become...questionable. madison’s leaning against zoe’s shoulder, her hand trailing up her thigh. zoe stops her before she can go any further, and as she does so madison looks up at her.

“remember how i said you were pretty?”

zoe doesn’t know where she’s taking this. “yeah.”

her hand reaches zoe’s cheek, stroking it gently. it’s an odd gesture coming from madison. “well, you’re fucking beautiful.”

she doesn’t know how to reply to that. she goes the safe way by avoiding the comment. “you’re drunk.” she whispers, turning her head away as to not meet the other girls eyes.

“i’m not.” she says, grabbing zoe’s shirt.

she grasps madison’s hand and turns her head back round. she looks desperate for some reason. she needs something. madison’s forcefully pulling zoe’s face down to her level, her thumb tracing over her lips. “can i kiss you?” she whispers so gently it doesn’t even sound like madison anymore.

zoe’s mind is somewhere else, she isn’t thinking straight. (literally)

she nods slowly. “y-yeah.”

for some reason, madison’s hands are shaking slightly as they plant themselves on either side of zoe’s face. she leans in. their lips touch.

surprisingly, it’s slow and soft. it’s so tender. both girls aren’t expecting it, but they don’t mind.

zoe doesn’t know if madison’s lying about being sober. she could be doing this in her intoxicated state. but the thing is, they both know that she’d still do it sober.

madison’s breath reeks of alcohol, however zoe doesn’t mind. she’s too engrossed in the kiss. it’s a special moment between the two of them, even if they might not remember in the morning.

it’s the start of something.

* * *

“aren’t you like, half a virgin?” madison says as she straddles zoe on her bed. It’s morning, the light is shining through the curtains and into their room.

“why do you care?” she spits back. madison doesn’t need to know about her and charlie, it’s none of her business and it’s in the past now.

“i’m wondering whether i’ll go gentle on you or not.” she gives a toxic grin, her hands moving down and down until she reaches the band of zoe’s underwear, twirling her finger around it.

she sighs, propping herself up on her elbows so that her and madison are face to face.

“do you wanna die? are you suicidal?” zoe says quietly. “i’m not worth it, so just stop.”

madison’s face becomes serious. “i don’t care.”

“i fucking care! god, madison...i really care about you. i don’t want you to die.” she says, eyebrows furrowed together in an annoyed but worried state.

madison strokes her cheek, lowering her down on the pillow again. “worrying will give you wrinkles.” she chuckles seeing but seeing other girl’s scared expression, she adds on. “i’ll be fine.”

it’s the first time madison’s thinking of someone other than herself. and it’s a bit weird actually.

she plants soft kisses all over zoe’s neck in attempt to calm her down while her hand trails down into her underwear.

zoe’s scared and madison’s reassuring her. their bond could never be stronger, and nothing can ruin it.

zoe tries to moan quietly. she doesn’t want the other girl to hear her cause it’s embarrassing, but the blonde thinks it’s cute that she’s trying to hold back. after a while, zoe shudders and whimpers in madison’s neck, clinging onto the girl tightly.

“you okay?” the blonde whispers, dropping on top of the brunette. her head rests on her chest, hearing her rapid heartbeat.

zoe doesn’t say anything, and her breathing is uneven, but she’s fine. madison’s eyes feel heavy suddenly, and she’s tired, even though it’s morning. “why aren’t you dead?” zoe asks after a while.

“dumb bitch...i love you.” she says before dozing off.

zoe’s paralyzed in a state of realization.

* * *

madison disappears for a while, and no one cares enough to help find zoe’s favorite girl. she has kyle to keep her company at night, but it’s a different feeling.

kyle yells, he grunts, he gets angry, gets upset, violently throws things around. but by the end of the day, he clings onto zoe like the plague.

he follows her around so much that it’s annoying, but she can’t just leave him alone by himself.

madison gets brought back eventually, however she’s just not the same as before. she’s more cold.

she acts no different to zoe, but all her features that made zoe fall in love with her weren’t as strong as before. madison’s more jealous now, jealous of kyle. she wants him of out the picture because zoe is _hers_ , not his. she was hers from the beginning.

it’s obvious zoe loves kyle too, and madison just can’t help but think she’s being forgotten, left out. it makes her mad, because madison lost the one thing in life that kept her going.

she sits on the end on her bed, crying. her fists are clenched and shaking. she’s depressed and wishes she were still dead. while madison breaks down often, it’s still a sore sight to eyes.

how can zoe replace her with a retarded zombie boy? how can she just toss her off to the side like she never existed? did she forget all the time they spent together? did it all mean nothing to her? that she actually cared about her?

madison doesn't want to fade into the background. all her time she’d wasted on the other girl being forever forgotten to zoe. and all over some dead frat boy.

madison doesn’t know how long she can sulk for. her state is so bad she doesn’t feel talking to the other girls of the coven, or leaving her room, their room. and she doesn’t know how much longer she can put up with this. what the two girls had together was so sweet and nice at first. it's a shame it couldn't last forever.


End file.
